Everytime I Hear Your Name
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Maka sees Soul kissing another girl, and Blair and Maka leaves. Will Soul be able to Maka again, or did he loose her forever? Please Read and Review. No Flames Please!


Everytime I Hear Your Name

Author's Note: This story takes right after Soul became a death scythe, and Maka and Soul started dating for three months. I don't own Soul Eater, What Hurts The Most, or Everytime I Hear Your Name by Cascada and Rascal Flatts.

Maka's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Soul was kissing another girl after he said he loved me only. So, I ran back to the apartment and packed a few things in my suit case. Blair came in just in time to see me getting ready to leave.

"What is going on, Maka? Why are you packing? Where are you going?" She asked. I broke into tears. She hugged me while I told her what I saw. After a few minutes, I finally stopped crying and looked at her.

"I don't know what to do, Blair. He told me he only loved me. When I saw him kissing her, It broke my heart, so I'm leaving. She can have him!" I broke away from Blair.

"Well, if you are leaving, I'm coming with you so you don't get into trouble. Let me pack a few things."

"The only problem is I don't know where I will live."

"I have a cousin that will let us stay at her place. She is always gone, so I know she wouldn't mind if we stay there. It is in Washington State. It will be ok. I promise." Blair said winking. She hurried and left the room to pack a few things. I'm going miss everyone, but this is for the better. Blair came in a few minutes later with a suitcase full of her things.

"I called my cousin, and she said that we will have the house to ourselves. It will be nice for a change. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Soul's POV

I couldn't believe that bitch, Tina, was kissing me after I told her I was with Maka. I turned around to see Maka in a dead run. I tried to follow her, but Tina kissed me again. I finally managed to push her off and ran home only to find Maka was gone. I ran to her bedroom hoping she was in her bedroom, but once I opened the door, she wasn't there. I searched the apartment until I saw the note on the frig in Blair's handwriting.

"Dear Soul,

If you are reading this, then you noticed that Maka isn't here. She left because of YOU KISSING ANOTHER WOMAN! She is very hurt now. I'm going be with her. I will make sure she will be in good hands. The only questions I have is why did you did kiss her? Is Maka enough? It took you so long to get her to trust you, and you betrayed her trust. She loved you with all her heart. She hoped that you were different. I hope you are happy with that girl. I will drop you a line once in a while to let you know she and I are doing well. Have a good life.

Blair"

I reread the letter again and again. I tried Maka's cell. I heard ringing from Maka's room. I ran into the room only to find out that Maka's cell phone was sitting on the nightstand. I picked it up and cried. I didn't care if it was cool or not. I just want my Maka back.

-

Maka's POV

Washington is beautiful. We came to a small town called, Leavenworth. It was small like Death City, but it was in the mountains. It was only two-hour drive from Seattle. I love it. Blair's cousin met us at the house.

"Maka, this is my cousin, Laura. She is in the music business. Her job is to scout the states to find singers." Blair explained. I shook Laura's hand.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. It is very nice." I said. Laura just smiled at me.

"Blair told me what was going on, and since I'm never home, it will be perfect for you two. There is food in the frig. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. If you need anything, feel free to call. My number is on the frig. Let me show you two to the rooms that you will be staying in."

Laura lead us down a hallway. The walls are a sky blue color. We stopped in front of a door, and Laura opened the door. The walls were an olive-green that matched my eyes. I love it. It had it own private bathroom. I sat my suit case on the bed, opened it, and began to unpack. Once I had everything unpacked, I took a quick shower and began to sing. I guess while Laura was walking past my room, she heard me singing. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dress. I kept my hair down. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Blair and Laura standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Dinner is ready." Laura exclaimed, "Also, I have to ask you something."

I followed Blair and Laura to the kitchen. The dinner room table was set with a lot of kinds of food. Laura made enough food to feed an army. We sat down and started grabbing our food. We made small talk until Laura cleared her throat.

"Maka, can I ask you something?" Laura asked.

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn how to sing like you were in the shower?"

"I always could sing. I just didn't do it in front of people."

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't you two become a group. I mean I know Blair is really good on the guitar, and with your voice, you two can pull it off, so what do you think?"

"Can I write my own songs?" I asked.

"Of course! Whatever you want. So, what do say? Is it ok?"

I turned to Blair, and she gave me a thumbs up. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Let's do it!" I said. Laura grabbed her cell phone and called her boss to let him know that she had a new band. She got off the phone and turned to Blair and me.

"The only problem is finding a name for the band." She sighed.

"How about Tsukimi Tenshi? It means Moonlight Angel in Japanese." I explained.

"I LOVE IT!" Laura exclaimed.

"Tsukimi Tenshi it is going be. Believe me, you two will be stars!"

(Five Years later)

Soul's POV

I can't believe it has been five years since Maka left. I would get a letter or post card from Blair once in a while saying that they are doing well. I repeated the kiss so many times in my head. If I didn't went to the park alone. If I told Maka about the text. She would be here. She would still be by my side. Maka, I need you. Don't you see that I'm breaking down? I'm broken without you. Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty misses you so much. Even your father misses you. Please, come home. I miss you. I began to cry again. I look up and see the gang running up to me. I know that they about me, but I wouldn't do anything stupid. Tsubaki stopped in front of me. She was holding what looked like VIP passes.

"What is up, Tsubaki?" I asked as I wiped my tears. The gang caught up with Tsubaki. When she finally got her breath, she spoke.

"Before you say no. Take a look of these. It are VIP passes to the band Tsukimi Tenshi. I have heard of the band, and the singer is outstanding. She sings like she is in pain. All these VIP passes have our name and picture on them. It might be a sign. It might be Maka trying to contact us. We have to go."

"I have heard their music. It is different." I said. Everyone looked at me, "What? I do listen to other music."

"Does it mean we are going?" Liz asked. A small grin formed on my face.

"Yes, we can go." I said. Maybe it is Maka trying to contact me. I hope she was trying. I prayed. I just want to see her again. She was my everything. My life, my dreams, my hopes. I hope she knew how much I missed her.

Maka's POV

I haven't been in Death City for five years now. I'm a little scared, but I'm don't look the same. My hair has blue strips in it, curled a bit, and it is past my waist. My chest filled out. I'm taller too. I changed a lot with Blair's and Laura's help. There was a knocked on my door.

"Are you ready, Tenshi?" Blair asked. I grabbed my guitar, double checked my look in my mirror, and opened the door.

"I'm ready!" I said as I putted a smile on.

Soul's POV

I let the gang guide me to our VIP chairs. The lights on the stage turned off. A fake smoke covered the stage, and in the middle of the stage, a platform began to raised with a woman on it with angel wings on her. The music started and lights turned back on. The woman's voice began to sing.

When you walked away from me

And said your last goodbye

I never thought that six months on

You'd still be in my life

I have tried to forget

Get you out of my head

But the memories won't fade

I can run I can hide from this feeling inside

But the pain won't go away

Cause every time I hear your name

The world stops for a moment

Baby with a single word

I can see your face again

Cause every time I hear your name

The world stops for a moment

And I'm taken back to what we had

Every time I hear your name

Now I'm sure you've found a girl

To fill my empty space

But I'm stuck with the love that we shared

That time just can't erase

I can run I can hide from this feeling inside

But the pain won't go away

Cause every time I hear your name

The world stops for a moment

Baby with a single word

I can see your face again

Cause every time I hear your name

The world stops for a moment

And I'm taken back to what we had

Every time I hear your name

And I'm taken back to what we had

Every time I hear your name

My eyes were on the woman. She keep her eyes closed while the next song began to play.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

(Still Soul's POV)

After a few more songs, the concert ended, and the woman left the stage. A huge, muscle, guy in a black shirt came up to the gang and me. He told us to follow him to the backstage. He stopped in front of a cat-like woman. I looked at the woman very carefully until I realized it was Blair.

"BLAIR!" I yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"It is very simple, Soul. There is a tenshi who needs to healed." She explained.

"It was you who sent these VIP passes." Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Yes, it was me. I figure it is time for you all meet the Tenshi. It has been too long since her and I have been back. Now, come with me." We followed Blair to a door that said Tenshi on it. Blair knocked on it, and we heard a lock being unlocked.

"I brought them, Tenshi." I heard Blair said through the door.

"Please, come in." A young woman's voice replied. Blair opened the door and ushered us in. On the ruby couch next to the wall, I could see the young woman from the stage sitting on it. She had no wings on this time. No one said a word. The young woman in front of us stood up and straighten her knee-high skirt. Patty broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Some people call me the Tenshi, or Angel in Japanese, but you should know me but my real name." I kept my eyes on her. I heard Tsubaki gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"Maka, is that really you?" Tsubaki asked. A small grin formed on the young woman's face.

"Yes, it is me, Maka. I'm really here in front of you." Maka said.

"Why did you leave?" Liz asked. I finally spoke up with my fists in balls and my head turned to the right, so no one could see my tears forming.

"It was because of me. I pushed you away. If I just told you about the text message or didn't went to the park, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm the one who screwed everything up. I'm so sorry, Maka. I loved you, and I still love you. I'm lost without you. I know that I can't undo the past, but damn it, I want to be part of your future. Tell me how to make amends. I'm tired of living a half-life. It doesn't feel right without you beside me. I want you back." Tears fell down my face. I didn't care if I was cool or not. I didn't notice Maka had walked came up to me and cupped her hand my face. I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug. She stood there with her arms dangling.

"Is this a dream?" I heard Maka asked. I just hugged her tighter.

"This is no dream. I ment everything. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." I felt Maka's arms wrapped around me.

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul" I kissed Maka. I missed those lips. Hell, I missed everything about her.

"So, does that mean you two are a couple again?" Black*Star asked causing me to break the kiss.

"What do you say, Tenshi? Are we a couple again?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Maka replied. I pulled her into another hug.

"I can't call you tiny tits anymore." I joked.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Out of nowhere, a book came to came down and met my skull. I looked at her and smiled a real smile the first time in five years.

(Few months later)

Maka and I are still together and going strong. Her father finally got used to the idea of me dating her. Maka still goes out on tours, but now everyone gets to go with her. She still give me MAKA-CHOPS, but I'm not complaining. It does mean that she still love me, and she will never be hurting anymore.

(Author's Note: Tsukimi Tenshi means Moonlight Angel. I hope you enjoyed the story as much I had enjoyed writing it. Please no flames!)


End file.
